Un frío y lluvioso día de otoño
by Rosie Chase
Summary: Rose Weasley adora mirar por su ventana en esos lluviosos días de otoño, ya que muchos de los momentos más felices de su vida han pasado así, en un frío y lluvioso día de otoño.
1. Capítulo Único

Hoy, es frío y lluviosos día de otoño; exactamente el tipo de día que la gente suele odiar. Pero, este no es el caso de Rose Weasley. A ella le encanta sentarse en cómodo sillón que está junto a la ventana, mientras se toma a soros una reconfortante taza de chocolate caliente. Le encanta ver como las gotas de lluvia chocan estrepitosamente contra la ventana, y luego se deslizan lentamente hasta perderse entre miles más.

Aunque Rose ame esos días, también hay una parte de ella que se siente nostálgica; ya que la hacen recordar las maravillosas cosas que le han pasado en fríos días de otoño. Rose se pierden en sus pensamientos y empieza a recordar. Recuerda las tardes en la madriguera, donde todos los primos se escabullían de la abuela Molly para mojarse en la lluvia, y después recibían una regañina por parte de ella advirtiendo que se van a resfriar, cosa que siempre pasaba. Recuerda las veces que ella, junto a sus primas Lily y Dominique, iban al antiguo cuarto de la tía Ginny, porque es el que mejor vista tiene; se pasaban largas horas mirando el hermoso paisaje, y pensando.

También recuerda una tarde en especial cuando tenía nueve años, la tarde que dio su primer beso. Ella estaba mirando la lluvia por la puerta que daba al jardín, y su primo james la invitó a correr bajo la lluvia. Al principio, se había negado alegando que no quería que la abuela Molly la regañara otra vez, pero después de un rato, James logró convencerla. Salieron y corrieron un rato, mientras se reían a carcajadas. Cuando estuvieron cansados, se acostaron sobre el pasto. James la miró un rato, luego se inclinó y junto sus labios con los de ella. Fue corto e infantil, pero fue el primer beso para ambos. Luego se pararon y volvieron a la casa deseando que la abuela Molly no hubiera descubierto que habían salido sin su permiso.

Siete años más tarde, Rose estaba bajo un frondoso árbol que estaba junto al lago, como no, mirando la lluvia. Salió de su ensoñación cuando oyó pasos acercándose hacia ella, luego vio la fornida y mojada figura de su primo James Sirius. James le miró a los ojos, le sonrió, y le ofreció su mano. Rose lo miró sin entender que quería hacer él, pero decidió que era mejor dejarse llevar. James puso algo de música suave con su varita, y comenzaron a bailar. Rose se sentía embriagada con el aroma que despedía su primo, era como una combinación de olor a césped mojado y pergamino. De un momento a otro, la música se detuvo y James se encontraba muy cerca de rose. Se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que sus labios se rozaron, luego James la besó. No fue infantil como el primero que se dieron, fue suave, lento, y cargado de sentimientos. Cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta, se separaron.

-Te quiero Rosie- Susurró suavemente James cerca del oído de ella

-Yo también te quiero, Jimmy- dijo ella, para luego tomar la iniciativa y besarlo.

Rose regresó a la realidad cuando unos fornidos y cálidos brazos la abrazaron por detrás.

-Hola Princesa- La saludó su novio y primo, James Sirius Potter.

-Hola Cariño- Saludó ella, para después besarlo.

-En que estabas pensando- Preguntó James

-Estaba recordando las maravillosas cosas que me han pasado en un día como hoy; un día frío y lluvioso de otoño- Respondió ella con una sonrisa ligeramente triste.

James le dedicó una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano, tal como lo había hecho años atrás. Esta vez, Rose la tomó sin dudarlo, sabía que lo que sea que James quisiese, tendía un lindo final. Salieron al jardín tomados de la mano, ye empezaron a bailar al compás de la lluvia contra en techo. Después de un rato bailando, James sacó una venda de su bolsillo, y la amarró en los ojos de Rose.

-Jimmy, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Peguntó Rose a la vez que soltaba una carcajada nerviosa.

-Ya verás, no te preocupes- Susurró James en su oído.-Ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos- Dijo él, ella se destapó los ojos y vio algo que la dejó completamente sorprendida. James estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con una mirada brillante, y sosteniendo una anillo en una pequeña cajita en su mano.

-Rose Jean Weasley Granger, eres la mujer más fuerte, valiente, inteligente, linda, tierna, divertida y sincera que he conocido. Estoy totalmente seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida, y de que si me dejaras estar a tu lado por la eternidad, sería la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Me harías el honor de ser por siempre mía y convertirte en mi esposa?

Rose estaba en shock. Finas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos, y una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su cara. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para pronunciar un débil "Sí", dos letras que hicieron a James sentirse el hombre más feliz y afortunado de todo el mundo mágico y Muggle. Con los dedos temblorosos, James colocó el añillo en el dedo de Rose luego se levantó y la levantó por los aires; luego la posó suavemente en el suelo y la besó. Fue un beso mágico, en el cuál se decían todo lo que las palabras no pueden; porque los sentimientos que ellos tenían eran tan profundos y fuertes, que solo una acción tan pura como esta podía demostrarlo.

* * *

Hola! este es el primer One-Shot que publico, y es sobre mi pareja favorita. Que les pareció? le gustó? no? me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. Gracias por pasarte


	2. Agradecimientos

Me gustaría darle las gracias a las personas que comentaron y a agregaron a favoritos, porque un escritor no sería nada sin sus seguidores y las críticas, tanto positivistas como negativas, que estos envían. También quiero darle las gracias a todas las chicas que han escrito alguna vez un James/Rose, ya que ellas me dieron el amor por esta pareja. Por último, pero no menos importante, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que están viendo esto; porque sin lectores, no existirían los escritores. A todos y cada uno de ustedes, mil gracias por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo y leerme; no hay mejor sensación que ver como el número de lecturas en tu historia sube lentamente.


End file.
